


Master of Shadows

by IceGoliath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceGoliath/pseuds/IceGoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx is heartbroken, Zexion is up to something and Axel is chasing Roxas all over the castle. Enter the rest of the Nobodies from stage left, to make the situation worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Axel loitered on the ridge in the Land of Dragons, on orders from Xemnas to find serenity shards for one of Vexen’s stupid experiments.   
He’d been sitting behind a rock in the snow for a couple of hours now waiting for an Assault Rider to have the misfortune of meeting him and had spent at least half of it plotting his revenge on the person who stuck him up there.  
He shuffled his feet in the snow hearing nothing, but a dull crunch beneath his boots.  
The wind blew past his ears. It had practically forced him off the sheer edge of the cliff when he had emerged from his portal, which was why he was now cowered behind a rock and trying to make himself as small as possible.   
He shivered as the wind weaved itself happily through all the gaps in his coat and tried to justify to himself that these were extenuating circumstances and that the rocky wind breaker was the only thing separating him from certain death. Not that anyone in the Land of Dragons would care about his reputation anyway.  
The absurdity of the situation had not escaped him; he was a fire element for fucks sake and felt thoroughly ashamed.  
Maybe Roxy would mourn for him and cry a little if he died. Tears in those pretty eyes, his beautiful lips curled into miserable pout. He smiled slyly and mused that it would be nice, but then again he would be dead so it wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. Unless the blond was into necrophilia of course. He wiped that thought from his mind, it was way too weird.  
He could just pretend to be dead and frighten Roxas into being with him, but that probably wouldn’t work either and he would get killed for real.  
The main problem with the mission, he was alone and had a lot of time to think. He doubted that anyone for the camp in the sheltered plains took a nice evening stroll into the mountains. The coat that he always wore with the hood up was now caked in so much snow it was unlikely anyone would see him anyway. He was so goddamn bored.   
Finally his brain stopped functioning and he suspiciously eyed the surroundings in front of him that was nothing but a big depressing mound of rock.  
He toyed with the idea of making a little snowman in the style of Marluxia and laughing maniacally before melting it into a puddle. Realising that he would probably be buried in a snow drift if he made a lot of noise, he dismissed the idea.   
He didn’t fancy being chipped out of ice in 3000 years time and being put in a seriously old and extinct things museum to be gawped at.  
“Fuck it”  
He tried to sound determined, his voice taking on a world weary tone that he’d never heard before.   
He sighed loudly and rose from behind his rock. The snow elegantly sliding from his hooded coat, revealing the black. He sloped forward a few paces before stopping and looking left up to the mountains that emerged from the snow like a rising submarine.   
He looked right, down the mountain track. The wind, which had now died down to a mostly safe level was still rolling chunks of stone and shoving them kamikaze style off the cliff.   
No heartless anywhere. Not even a little one.  
He breathed in and out, considering every breath and watching as it became visible then faded just as fast.  
“They must have heard of my superiority and are scared stiff”   
He told himself. His mouth curled up at the sides, full of loathing.   
He sat down behind his rock again, not caring about the snow he was sitting on and pulled shiny silver lighter out of his coat pocket.   
He turned it in his fingers; it had flames etched into the side, a present from Demyx last Christmas. The usually almost silent noise of the flint sparking sounded like a cannon for a second as he flicked it open and the little flame flared hypnotically.   
He smiled at it as it danced in the wind.   
He figured that he really should be looking for the heartless, now it was mostly safe to move, but seeing as he was sent out to the wilderness without prior notice or even any notice at all, the lazy bastards at the castle could wait.   
Anyway, it was a lot better than being chased around the castle by Larxene who wanted to beat his ass back to last Thursday for setting alight Marluxia’s flowers. He was the reason why this nice little assignment had suddenly popped onto his mission schedule, Flower boy had squealed to Xemnas.   
He idly watched the flame flicker until the light faded over the mountains. The bonus of being able to control fire was that it never got boring.  
Moonlight lit up the sky and shone on the crisp newly fallen snow, practically blinding him. He gazed upwards; the snow had thankfully ceased falling. He shook himself like a wet dog, the snow flying everywhere and pulled down his hood, revealing red hair against the black that made him a heartless beacon.  
A tinny sounding ‘Bridge over Troubled Water’ broke the silence. Axel quickly pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. The call was answered automatically; he grimaced and held the phone at arms length. The voice at the other end could still be heard.  
After a couple of seconds he put the cold metal against his ear, to keep himself from being a victim of an avalanche.  
“Calm the fuck down Dem, the world isn’t going to end”  
The voice on the other end went silent, before erupting in the loudest sob that Axel had ever heard in his life. Each sentence was punctuated with a whine or a snotty sounding snort. He could picture Demyx hiding in his room surrounded by tissues listening to melodramatic artists singing about suicide. This would be alternated with hard rock about bloody murder and revenge. The blonde was ambiguous even when miserable.  
He rolled his eyes at the response, wishing that Dem could have spilt his guts to Zexion, but then again he would be most likely hiding in the dark depths of the library.  
“Dem” Axel snapped into the receiver.   
The blonde on the other end of the phone wailed like a banshee.   
“Dem” Louder this time. “Dem, shut up for a second.” The line went silent. “Gimme an hour”  
Axel closed the phone without waiting for an answer and put it in his pocket. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his coat and lit one, sliding another behind his ear for later.  
Right now he couldn’t care less about the light; he wanted the heartless to find him so he could do his mission and get back to the castle. Stealth was not his strong point anyway, he just liked to burn stuff.  
He conjured his chackrams for the first time that day and stalked off in the snow to hunt the wanted heartless. He trekked across the white landscape, each time he stepped; he had to climb out of at least three foot of snow. His chackrams flared like his short temper melting a line of snow in front of him.  
“Screw Saix, he’s an asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx meanwhile was not doing what Axel thought he was doing.  
He was brooding though. Contrary to the popular opinion held by the rest of the organisation he was actually good at it. He just didn’t do it often.  
One thing Axel did get right however was that he was hiding. He was sitting behind a locked door on a high backed wooden chair in the most loathed room in the entire castle. He’d even put a chair under the door handle for good measure, something he’d seen in a movie once.   
The meeting room was windowless, only lit by a large glass chandelier in the middle of the high ceiling and was hidden at the back of the castle on one of the lower levels. It was the room where you would either be threatened with premature dusk hood or have a mission thrown at you whether you wanted it or not.  
Artistic pictures of Xemnas hung in gold frames on the dark green painted wall which was another reason why the room was frequented less that a school during the summer holidays.  
Plink  
He flicked the water filled plastic pint glass in front of him, gazing at the patterns made on the dark wood table by the reflection  
The ripples in the water faded.  
Plink  
The rippled expanded again before disappearing.  
He stared at the glass, his nose scrunching in concentration, eyebrows knotted; he stood, pressing his palms against the table to increase the power. Bubbles fizzed into life at the base of the glass and rushed upwards to burst to no fanfare or ceremony.  
He sank down into the chair finding that he could empathise with the bubbles which disappeared into nothing, which was how he felt. His bubble had burst and he had had no choice in the matter.  
He tilted his head to look at the cream coloured envelope next to the glass on the table. He remembered ripping it open that morning, hoping that it was a note from Saix saying that he had the afternoon off and that they were going for ice-cream.  
If he hadn’t been so excited he would have picked up on the fact that the note was in an envelope and pinned to the door so he would definitely notice it. The notes were usually slipped under the door so that nosy people like Marly couldn’t try to read it.  
The content of the note is what killed him on the inside. It said that they were not getting ice-cream that day or any other day ever.  
Then he ran to the only place where others would not follow. To hide himself from the inevitable pity and the rooms of silence that would greet him when he entered them.  
He’d spent the last three hours trying to call Zexion who seemed to be knowledgeable in his quiet sort of way, but he was somewhere without a signal. As much as he liked Zexion’s voicemail in all its pleasantness and necessary information, it wasn’t much use to him in his current situation.  
Calling Axel had been a last resort, not that he would understand. He had only ever been with anyone for a month. He felt really sorry for Roxas, the new object of his affections who was not the slightest bit interested.  
He stared at the glass again, this time a small whirlpool twisted up the centre. The superior was always on about him learning to control his powers and now he had the time to practice. Now he could virtually drown himself in work. Now he was alone.  
That hollow feeling was back, the whirlpool faded. Everything he did would be without Saix.  
Plink  
Plink, plink  
Therapy in a glass, recommended for those with supposedly non-existent emotional problems.  
He briefly wondered how Saix was feeling, and then the little voice in his head decided that he was torturing himself.  
Plink, plink, plink  
The ripples joined together and merged like a round of Kum-by-ya.  
He pushed the glass away and rested his head in the table.  
From his new position, he smiled at the word feel. Zexion said that it wasn’t real. He had used a long word in his weekly lectures. Demyx only picked up on the words phantom pain ‘cos it sounded cool. It was something to do with the brain remembering a feeling rather than having one. Like still feeling a limb when it had been amputated.  
Amputated was how he felt at that moment. Removed from what made him happy.  
The little voice in his head told him that there was not point in screaming, it wouldn’t change anything. He sat in the silence breathing slowly, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. No-one would ever want him again in the same way Saix did.  
Maybe Zexion wasn’t the best person to talk to, maybe he should call Xigbar.  
He opened his eyes abruptly at the clatter of the chair hitting the wooden floor. The noise was followed by an audible click. The door creaked open and he heard the muffled footsteps of rubber soles as they came closer.  
He finally raised his head from his arms and found himself face to face with another blonde who was standing on the opposite side of the table holding both of his keys.  
He slammed them down on the table with enough force to make ripples in the water and then leant forward.  
Demyx smiled apathetically then changed his expression to one that he hoped screamed ‘get the hell out of my conference room’  
“Screw Saix, he’s an asshole” Roxas snarled  
Demyx looked at him passively.  
“I’ve been looking for you all day” He continued  
“Who told you?”  
“Marly. Not that I believed him. You and Saix always looked to happy. I thought he was stirring, trying to make trouble, you know what he’s like”  
Roxas garbled all of it without taking a breath.  
“How did he find out?”  
“Larxene told him, Xaldin told her, Luxord told him. I think that Xigbar and Luxord were sworn to secrecy by Leaxus, but you know what Lux is like after a few drinks.’  
Demyx grimaced as his friend reeled off most of the members of the organisation.  
“What did he say?”  
Demyx knew he had to ask, not because he wanted to know, but because he had to.  
Roxas shook his head  
“Tell me” Demyx pleaded  
“No, I don’t want to make it worse.”  
“Tell me” Demyx shouted.  
Roxas stepped back; he’d never heard Demyx angry before or look like he was going to commit grievous bodily harm. He took a deep breath.  
“That Saix was glad to be rid of you and that three years was to long with an immature child”  
Demyx crumpled, leant forward and bashed his head against the table several times. He finally looked up. The tight feeling returning to his chest like some sadistic little shit had plunged a knife in there and was twisting it.  
Roxas dropped to the floor and crawled under the table to reach the suicidal looking nocturne.  
“I know it hurts”  
He patted Demyx gently on the shoulder, then pulled up a chair and sat down.  
They sat in silence  
Plink, plink  
“I think Zexion’s wrong” said Demyx finally.  
“Don’t let him hear you say that”  
Demyx favoured his friend with a small smile.  
“I think we do have hearts, not physical ones, but something is there. If there wasn’t why would I be feeling like this? If I had no heart, this would just be a normal day.”  
Roxas watched him with sympathy, the sort of gaze you would give someone if you thought they were cracking up in front of you.  
“Look what Axel does for you. You have him wrapped around your little finger.” Demyx said absently.  
Roxas started to turn pink, then grinned. He slowly leant back on his chair, tilting it to 45 degrees and leisurely resting his feet on the table.  
“It’s ‘cos I’m hot, got it memorised?”  
Demyx smiled a little. Feeling light for the first time that day, as if all his problems had evaporated and his life no-longer resembled an episode of a talk show.  
He heard footsteps in the distance and looked towards the entrance for the room. The aforementioned redhead stood in the doorway, taking up the space height wise if not widthways. Demyx wondered how long he’d been standing there.  
“Speak of the devil”  
“Gotta go” Roxas choked  
The key blade wielder turned an even deeper shade of pink and levelled his chair back to it’s normal position before shooting out the room like Saix used to when he got his sitar out.  
He pushed past Axel who turned to watch him leave.  
“Dem” His voice, self assured as usual.  
He strutted to the table and sat backwards on the chair that Roxas had just vacated.  
“Sorry about Saix. If it’s any consolation, he’s an asshole.” He said, resting his chin on top of the chair back.  
“Roxas said that.” The moroseness in his voice returning.  
“Foxy Roxy trying to cheer you up?”  
He changed his mind about the drama it was a lie.  
“You know he hates it when you call him that”  
“I know” Axel shrugged “but, I can’t resist. I like to watch him squirm. Anyway, I have to go find him.”  
Axel gave no reason for his departure, he just left the same way Roxas did and that was in a hurry.  
“Those two simply have no manners”  
Demyx turned to face the new voice  
“Zexy?”  
Zexion stepped out of the shadows; his hood was down revealing lilac hair that covered one eye. He heard the nickname, but chose to ignore it.  
“I got your message”  
“Have you been here the whole time?”  
“I followed that imbecile in.”  
He shuffled over to the table and pulled up a chair next to Demyx. The chair didn’t scrape across the floor, it just glided. Demyx has always wanted to know how he did that.  
“What number seven did was completely unacceptable.”  
“Roxas called him an asshole.”  
“Does that bother you?”  
No one had asked him that day how he felt about everything and it was nice to be asked in such a calm voice.  
Zexion stood up and raised his hand. A black portal swirled into existence.  
“Come with me, I have somewhere I would like to show you”  
Demyx looked at the normally reserved nobody with whom he’d never had much interaction apart from asking to pass the salt at the evening meal.  
He was a bit dubious as to the destination and flinched slightly as the other nobody smiled as you would if you were humouring a small child. Zexion put out his hand.  
“Trust me”  
For some reason he did and took the offered hand as they stepped through the portal. There was no cold feeling like normal. Not that he was predisposed to feeling scared, but he held his breath, feeling hyper aware of the hand that held his own. A feeling of guilt washed over him, but was quickly dismissed.  
He stepped out onto solid ground a few steps behind Zexion, who mid transport had let go of his hand. He felt slightly sad, but pushed the feeling back down into his stomach where it sat like a stone. The guilt was back, enjoying it’s snack of depression and doubt.  
It was dark, but he could make out a silhouette of a castle in the moonlight.  
“The Beasts Castle.” He said quietly, as clarification for himself rather than a question.  
“This is where I go when I am perplexed with an experiment.”  
The blonde blinked twice to acclimatise to the darkness which Zexion look as a sign of confusion.  
“Frustrated” he said slowly.  
Demyx nodded and continued to look around. He kicked himself mentally for not coming here to practice his sitar. He looked to his left and noticed that Zexion had conjured a book and was sitting on the steps with his back to the railings.  
Demyx blinked and coughed loudly.  
The other nobody made the book vanish and stood up.  
“I don’t know number seven very well and have never had your kind of friendship, so I am unable to comment on your situation.”  
At the mention of his ex, that title felt weird to him, the nocturnes face fell.  
“It was not just friendship” He sniffed on the verge of tears, upset at the fact that someone had dared to play down his relationship.  
“Whatever you feel, it isn’t real. It is something you think you should feel after watching all those soap operas you and number 13 are so fond of.”  
“How do you know?”  
“There is scientific proof that we don’t have hearts.”  
“I may not have a heart, but I do have faith in love. You can’t argue with faith.” He practically shouted, feeling pleased that he finally got one up on the genius. The happiness was short-lived when he saw the elder nobody flinch at his outburst. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be cheering me up?” He asked, calmly this time.  
“I was merely pointing out the flaw in your logic, but if you want me to ‘cheer you up’ and I take it that it means to make you happier, I will oblige.”  
Demyx bestowed one of his beaming 1000 watt grins on the unsuspecting nobody who had no idea what he was letting himself in for.  
“Ok Zexy, take off your boots and socks.”  
Zexion frowned, perplexed at the request, but complied, bending down to untie his laces. He removed his socks and boots, pairing his socks and stuffing them into his right boot. As he stood up he found that Demyx had conjured a portal.  
He took the offered hand, trusting the virtual stranger like the blonde had a moment ago and closed his eyes. Exiting the portal he felt something soft and damp underneath his feet, but he still felt the warm hand clutch his own which radiated a heat that was not temperature related.  
He didn’t know when it had all started. When he had become fixated on someone with whom he’d never even had a proper conversation.  
The kid was fascinating, permanently happy; acting like he had been raised on tofu and lima beans and had only just discovered sugar.  
It used to hurt watching him with Saix, nearly killing him on the inside when he watched the blonde draping himself all over the blue haired man and declaring to the entire world how much he loved him. It was the science that bugged him and it was also the fact that he wished it was him. Not that he was ever considered boyfriend material by the blonde. They’d never even spent more that five minutes in each others company before.  
He opened his eyes and dropped his boots in shock.  
They were on a beach. The sand inching its rough texture between his toes as he sunk into the ground.  
It wasn’t as entirely unpleasant sensation, but it was something he could only anticipate enjoying once.  
It made him uncomfortable, not recognising any landmarks. He was used to having knowledge about everything, his usual feelings of superiority fading fast.  
He bent to pick up his boots, and then fell forward onto his knees owing to the weight of Demyx who had come out of the portal, walking straight into him.  
Demyx jumped back quickly.  
“Zexy, you ok?”  
He scrunched up his nose at the name and rose from the sand without help, ignoring the blonde’s outstretched hand. He brushed himself down before putting on his socks and boots to demonstrate his displeasure.  
Demyx’s face fell, but was quickly replaced with the ever-present grin.  
“You look me to your special place, so I’ve brought you to mine.” He said nervously, playing with his coat sleeves. “Can you guess where you are?”  
Zexion was never any good at games. He thought that they were a waste of valuable time and that they distracted you from other pursuits. Saying that, he was fond of the evening scrabble games with Vexen on their sporadic nights away from the lab. He was the only person who understood his passion for science.  
But it was only Demyx who made him feel as if he had something that could resemble a heart even though he knew he knew it was impossible for a nobody to possess such a thing.  
He decided against his better judgement to humour the blonde.  
“Atlantica” he said, trying to smile  
“Got it in one, you’re so smart Zexy”  
“It was pretty obvious….”  
He stopped mid sentence, not wanting to upset the blonde again. At least he got to show Demyx that he cared, but unfortunately the blonde had to be miserable for him to gather the courage to do it.  
The birds were chirping happily and the sky was blue and he realised that there was not a more perfect place for Demyx to be.  
“Zexy”  
Strangely, the name was beginning to grow on him.  
He looked over his shoulder in the direction he thought Demyx was and saw him in the distance by some rocks. He walked carefully to the rocks, one foot firmly in front of the other to avoid slipping on the seaweed that had found it’s resting place on the shore.  
Demyx was lying face down on the rocks, hanging over the edge, his hand stroking the water occasionally darting his fingers in. The way the blonde virtually caressed the water like it was a lover made him feel warm and wish even more that he was the recipient.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile

“Roxy. Baby. You know you want me”  
Before Axel had managed to finish his sentence, Roxas was at the end of the corridor and out of sight.  
“He’s in denial” he muttered to himself.   
Funny that the blonde could make him do that. Talk to himself like a lunatic.  
“Believe that if you like”  
Axel whirled round on the balls of his feet and stopped dead in front of a cloaked figure with the hood up covering their face.   
“Have you been standing there for long?”  
The figure shrugged  
“Have you or not?” Axel spat, in no mood to play games unless they involved Roxas and a bowl of chocolate pudding. That was something he was looking forward to and didn’t like being interrupted in his quest for it.   
He scowled at the figure then seconds later rolled his eyes.  
“What do you want?”  
“My sweet little Axey, how was the snow?”  
The figure took down his hood and shook out his pink hair like he was on a shampoo advert.   
“Can’t you stalk someone else?”  
“But you’re so much fun” He purred  
Axel took a deep breath full of exasperation and started to walk away.   
“Watch out for my Larx, she’s on a rampage today.”  
The redhead was so glad he was moving away at that point. Fully aware that he would have tried to impale flower boy on a chackram or would have attempted to break his nose, if he’d hung around any longer.  
The sing song voice faded as he walked around the corner in the direction Roxas had gone, determined to find the boy and drag in into the kitchen for ice-cream. He could have used one of Demyx’s schemes if he wasn’t in angst mode. Not that he could blame him in the slightest. He’d never liked Saix much anyway, always spoilt his fun.  
He started running towards the bedroom with 13 burnt into the front. The door numbers were his idea, to save him from getting lost on a daily basis in the castle with no map and corridors that all looked the same.   
As he ran, his mind faded into a memory  
“Cool yer jets there flame boy”  
Axel felt something snag his hood and skidded to a halt, shoes squeaking on the shiny wooden floor. He rolled his eyes and turned on the balls of his feet, coming face to face with Xigbar of all people.  
“You’ll never get him like that.”  
“Like what?” he said feeling insulted, but minorly intrigued at what advice Xigbar could possibly offer him.  
“You have to be more subtle. The more you chase, the more he’ll run.”  
“He’s only been here a week, he’ll cave by next month, guaranteed.”  
Xigbar extended his left hand and slapped him around the back of the head. Axel stepped forward with the force.   
“I don’t think so. Try something different.”  
“Less chasing?”  
Xigbar reached out again, Axel stepped backwards out of range.  
“Make an effort.”  
The man with the eye patch conjured a portal behind him, stepped backward into it then vanished. Axel stood in the middle of the corridor with his mouth open. He shut it slowly and wandered away, mumbling.  
After wandering aimlessly around the halls that looked the same, hoping to run into Roxas without much effort, he passed the castle science laboratories.  
A faint clinking grabbed his attention; he peered around the wooden doorway, careful to ensure he wasn’t seen by the inhabitants of the room.  
A short slate haired man and a slightly taller one with long blonde hair were passing test tubes, gliding around each other in an intricate and oddly intimate dance. The room was silent save for a quiet wind of Mozart or some other classical guy. Each knowing what the other wanted to the smallest detail. He watched as they shared the contents of a mug that was kept warm over a Bunsen burner.  
This snapshot of the two scientists served only to piss him off and make him even more determined to find Roxas and declare his undying love.  
It also made him realise he didn’t have the person he wanted most in all the worlds. He sloped off, the dejected feeling eating him up inside.   
He swore that he took a wrong turn, when he came across a small wooden door tucked into an alcove.  
Being a curious nobody, he leant forward and suspiciously touched the brass door handle. The door swung open.  
The stairs in front of him curled and melted away into the darkness. Biting back feelings of trepidation, he followed the stone steps into the darkness, eventually emerging into a room that was not what he had expected.  
After a cursory 360 degree glance he realised that the room was a library. A room of floor to ceiling dark wood bookcases, it was musty and lit by warm glow of lamplight. He walked aimlessly through the stacks, caressing each book spine gently, finally coming to a stop in front of a comfy looking, but beaten up leather arm chair and a small wooden three legged table.  
He suddenly felt uncomfortable, which was not he was an emotion he felt often or at all. A thick leather bound book sat on the table, its golden edged pages glowing in the lamplight. He picked it up and opened it in the middle.  
It was full of poetry, the dark stuff that Zexion liked to quote at him when he did something stupid, which was regular occurrence.  
Axel wasn’t the sort to read anything accept the memos’ that were slid under the door after meetings: and that was only the bold print at the top that summarised the document.  
Letting the poetry sink into his brain, he could only think of Roxas.   
This one incident was the beginning of his secret, every Valentines Day, a piece of poetry would find it’s way under the door marked 13. It was a good plan, be his friend. An over tactile, very obvious friend, but a friend none the less. That was six years ago.

 

They watched as the darkness chased away the sun. Water brushing gently around their ankles as they sat on the rock’s edge.  
Zexion sat in silence, listening to Demyx’s reminiscing and feeling that he would rather die than listen to any more.  
It had taken the blonde at least two hours to convince him to consent to rolling up his trouser legs and join him in kicking the water.  
“I used to do this with Saix”  
Zexion immediately started to glaze over. He’d tried to talk to Demyx about other things. A book he read, an attempt at gossip, he’d even stooped so low as to talk about the weather. The blond just rolled his eyes.  
Everything he mentioned would be countered with I did that with Saix or when we went to so and so.  
Dem (where did that come from?) would be off again, regaling him with stories that he didn’t want to know or even cared about. By this time the blonde was on about his 70th story and Zexion was not one prone to exaggeration. It didn’t help that in his mind Zexion felt himself a poor comparison. He was more logical and structured. The exact words that were on the psyche evaluation that Xemnas insisted they take every year.  
Why would Demyx want to be with someone like him, he would only disappoint him.  
“Zexy?”  
The words brought him crashing back to reality. He always went to a distant place when Demyx spoke as in any other state, the type of stories he told would cause irreparable psychological damage.  
“Did you hear what I just said?”  
If anyone else said that sentence it would sound negative, but not from the lips of the blonde. Good God he was sounding desperate and not exactly objective.  
The psychologist in him suggested that is would be a good idea to let Demyx get over his ex. He didn’t want to be part of a rebound disaster, if there was a chance he could be a rebound. Sometimes, he thought he would just take that option.  
“Everyone used to ask me why I was with him in the first place” Demyx carried on, oblivious of any feelings of the man sitting next to him. “He acted differently around me.”  
The buzz of annoyance that circled around Zexion suddenly disappeared. His brain addled from his proximity to the blonde suddenly woke up. His idea was brilliant; he would only have to give up a few things. If Saix could be different, then he could too.  
“Let’s make a sandcastle” he heard his voice say.  
He pulled Demyx to his feet. The blonde looked slightly confused.  
The sensible part of his mind logically explained to the addled part that this would have consequences and that it was going on holiday until he had come to his senses. The spontaneous part, which had never had full reign before as it was small and less developed waved goodbye.  
“You ok?” Demyx reached out and felt his forehead  
“Never better” Zexion smiled, feeling stronger by the second.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’d rather you didn’t call people by their numbers” Demyx said “Except Saix, you can call him anything you like”  
“Why? Everyone knows who they are?”  
“We’re people, not numbers.”  
They walked leisurely along one of the stone castle corridors towards the bedrooms. They all looked the same. It was easy to get lost.  
“You can’t just barge into my room and yell at me.” A voice echoed from inside the room the bedroom marked 8.  
“And you can’t tell me who to be friends with.”  
Zexion and Demyx turned the corner to the bedrooms and were almost knocked down like bowling pins by Roxas who was speeding through the door and heading down the corridor.  
They side stepped to avoid a collision, catching what sounded like the end of an argument or the beginning of one of a very long one.  
“Stay away from Marluxia” A voice echoed from inside the room. “He’s not a nice person.”  
“Why? he's perfectly nice to me.” Roxas spat as he turned to see the redhead who had barrelled out the door behind him.  
Demyx pulled Zexion into the shadows by his sleeve. He knew to never get involved as he the last time he interfered in an argument involving Axel, he’d got badly burned.  
“That’s the problem.”  
“That I have a friend?”  
“It’s not like that.”  
“What’s it like then.”  
“He does it to annoy me ok. He has something against me and he’s a liar.”  
“Not everything is about you.”  
Roxas stalked down the corridor and Axel went back into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
“Lets get out of here” Demyx conjured a portal and tried to drag Zexion through it. “I don’t want to be around then this kicks off again.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Not a clue, that’s the fun part.”  
Zexion rolled his eyes, but followed anyway.  
He was trying very hard to be more impulsive, the feeling made him wobbly and uncertain and have many other emotions he was not used to and had never felt before.  
He had always known what he was doing and where he was going. There was aways a plan and deviating from that plan would cause unforeseen consequences that he was not emotionally prepared to deal with. He was not predisposed to having fun and being carefree like the blonde.  
There had been times over the past few weeks since the start of his plan that he had felt completely ridiculous and like a complete fake. Maybe this was how he was supposed to be, but he had never given the feelings a chance. Or on the other hand, maybe he was doomed to be an unloved and miserable individual.  
Then he would remind himself why he was trying to be different, that what he was doing he was doing for Demyx. He would also try to cope with the stories, -which were now luckily less frequent- and feel a little less pathetic.  
He had even contemplated going to the gym, if he knew where it was, that was how much he wanted to change, to be someone that Demyx could fall in love with.  
As soon as they stepped out of the portal they knew exactly where they were. The cold soaked into their bones and snow crunched underneath their boots.  
Demyx looked over at Zexion, who was shivering and raised an eyebrow.  
The stoic boy was dressed as an elf.  
“Demyx, what are you gaping at?”  
“Do you know you look insanely hot in that outfit” He smirked in approval.  
Zexion scowled, but blushed slightly at the comment. Demyx was not one to hold back on his observations and obviously felt at ease with the lilac haired Nobody to state the facts.  
“I feel insanely cold in this outfit” He snapped before stalking off into the snow.  
“Vexen is lucky to have you.”  
Demyx thought he was with Vexen? Why did he think that? but, it was something that could be used to his advantage. Zexion was not known as the Cloaked Schemer for nothing.  
He turned to face Demyx who was left standing there, scratching his head.  
“Not too bad yourself.”  
Demyx looked down at himself. He was dressed as a surfer Santa.  
“What the hell?”  
Zexion smiled slightly at his friend’s discomfort.  
Demyx turned, jogged away and disappeared behind a tree.  
Zexion looked around the clearing, then he felt something thud against his shoulder and drip down his neck. It was ice cold.  
“Demyx” He shouted as a warning. “If you don’t come out right now.”  
“Is that a threat?” came a voice in the growing darkness. “And I believe I have. You, on the other hand have not.”  
Another cold projectile hit Zexion, this time on the back of his head.  
“Now you’re in trouble.”  
“From you?” The question was one of surprise and was followed by laughter in the night.  
Zexion rolled his eyes  
“Is there anyone else here?” Zexion answered as he gathered some snow in his hands.

Zexion was in his corner of the library in an armchair he had dragged down from his room. He picked a corner that was least used but the organisation members, between heavy physics and Shakespeare’s sonnets. Demyx hadn’t completely changed him, he hadn’t completely lost his marbles.  
Zexion shifted his heavy chemistry tome in his arms and turned the page slowly, feeling the old paper crunch in his fingers.  
He eventually looked up and saw a shadow on the stairs. It was tall and spiky.  
“February 13th again Axel? You’re the only one around here that believes in that stuff.”  
The figure emerged from around the corner and sloped toward them, eventually coming to a stop by a leather couch and fell onto it dramatically face first, his feet resting on the other end.  
“Have you told him that you love him?” said Zexion  
“No point” came the muffled reply “He doesn’t want me like that.”  
“Who said?”  
“Dem.”  
Zexion straightened him up on the chair and took off his glasses, laying them on top of his now closed book.  
“He’s not the sharpest pencil in the box.”  
“He’s right though.” Axel’s voice was morose.  
“Demyx doesn’t think. I’ve seen the way Roxas looks at you sometimes.”  
“With hatred and embarrassment, then he runs away. But, he’s perfect for me, he’s not supposed to be with anyone else, just me.” He went quiet, then he suddenly brightened. “I’ve seen the way you look at Dem.”Axel commented slyly. “You like him, don’t you, you feel the same as me.”  
Zexion blushed  
“Zexion has feelings” Axel said in a sing song voice as he sat up. Rejuvenated by Zexion’s embarrassment.  
“He’s been dumped, I’m helping as a friend.”  
“As a friend” Axel snorted “Is that what you call it. For a genius, you’re pretty stupid”  
Zexion winced at his intelligence being used as an insult.  
Axel leaned closer, nose to nose with the lilac aired nobody.  
“Man up and tell him how you feel. Or you can plot and scheme.”  
Zexion raised an eyebrow. Axel was more perceptive than he thought.  
“I know you’re up to something. Just be careful, ok”  
Zexion stood up straight, a determined look on his face, then his face dropped and he slumped back into his chair again.  
“He sees me as a friend, nothing more and seems to think I’m with Vexen” His face perplexed “Why is that?”  
“You two spend a lot of time together?”  
“We’re working.” Zexion snapped “He’s not my type”  
“No, your type is ditzy blonde with a low IQ”  
“He’s got hidden depths, he’s just a little clueless sometimes. You should see him when he laughs”  
“Wow, you’ve got it bad.” Axel laughed  
“Anyway, I can’t do it. Compared to Saix, I’m a freak. A skinny freak.”  
Axel lay down on the sofa again  
“We’re useless.”  
Zexion nodded mutely  
“I know Axel, you continue to right your love notes and I’ll keep being his friend. One day they’ll come to their senses.”  
“When we’re dead. You could take on Saix.”  
“That is incredibly stupid. Get out of my library.  
Zexion threw his book, narrowly missing Axel’s head.  
“Fine.” He snapped.”You be miserable.”  
He grabbed a book of Shakespeare’s sonnets, stuck it under his arm and stormed out the room.  
Zexion picked up his book and started reading. The unfortunate thing was what he read every other word as Demyx. Selective dyslexia had destroyed his study time.  
He turned off his lamp and left the room, locking the door behind him.  
He heard a snort from behind him.  
“Axel, you are no longer amusing. Get out of here.” He said, not bothering to look up.  
“I’ve been watching you Zexion.” The voice didn’t belong to Axel, but to a hooded and cloaked figure, who stepped from the shadows “You’ve been sniffing around my leftovers.”  
The figure removed his hood to reveal blue hair, eyes shining under the corridor lamplight.  
“Why would he want you, a weak little nobody, when he’s had me?”  “You were together for three years. He’s worth more than a letter taped to his door.” The words were practically whispered, his lack of confidence showing.  
“So unlike you to do you’re own dirty work. He needs a hands on approach.”  
Saix smirked at the words hands on and Zexion’s blood started to boil.  
The other man was so close that angry spittle was landing on his face. The closer Saix got the older he looked.  
Zexion tilted his head to the side and saw Saix’s true self for the first time. The wrinkles around his eyes, fine grey hairs weaving their way through the blue.  
No longer superior and battle scarred. The scary mask slipping, everything suddenly in sharp focus.  
Zexion smiled.  
“You’re the one who’s weak.”  
Saix stepped back in shock. The little shit was talking back. His authority had been compromised.  
“Why don’t you play with the big boys.” Zexion graced the blue haired man with a warped smile. Do they frighten you?”  
Saix’s eyes flashed.  
“What did you say?” More in disbelief than anything else.  
“Do you have to screw with Dem to make yourself feel like a man?”  “He’s mine” he spat.  
Without warning, Saix stumbled, reeling backwards from a left hook to the jaw.  
He wiped his spit lip slowly.  
“Psycho”  
He turned and stalked away.  
As soon as Saix was out of sight, Zexion’s heart slowed to a slow canter. He decided to walk to get rid of the tightness in his chest, making a conscious effort to put one foot in front of the other. He hated confrontation at the best of times.  
Zexion stopped when he heard Saix’s voice inside the Superior’s office. He put his ear to the door.  
“A year is a long time my friend. It had to be done.” The Superior’s voice was hushed, but also resigned.  
“It’s better for him to hate me. Easier to handle.”  
“I’ll keep an eye on him”  
“No, Zexion is a good kid. He stood up to me, he has the gumption to protect my Demyx”  
Zexion turned away. He wanted to do more than protect him.  
“He’s no longer yours” He murmured

To say Zexion was ecstatic when Saix left the next morning was an understatement, a vast one. Luxord would later swear on his life that he had heard Zexion singing.  
Later that day, Zexion and Demyx were sitting in the conference room after a meeting. Xemnas had assigned Demyx a mission that had made him bash his head on the table and leave it there. Zexion stroked his hair and tried to console him, not that the ministrations really helped.  
“It’s just a teeny tiny mission”  
“To the Pride Lands.” Demyx whimpered  
“It’s only for a few days.”  
“Three weeks”  
“You sound like you’ll miss me”  
“What gave you that idea”  
Zexion took his hand away at the remark and moved to get up  
“Zexy, wait”  
Demyx reached over and put his hand over the other Nobody’s  
“Of course I’ll miss you.” The words were low, barely a whisper. “I like spending time with you.”  
They left the room together with Zexion promising to take him to the beach before he left.  
“Has anyone noticed that Zexion is acting weird?”  
Roxas put the question to the other members of the organisation, the ones who hadn’t left after the meeting. They were still sitting around the table, having watched the tableau play out in front of them.  
“Never really see the little dude”  
Xigbar was the first to speak, everyone else nodded in agreement.  
“Ask Axel, they’ve been hanging out together a lot lately.” Said Marluxia, trying to sound off handed. Still trying to get Axel into trouble. “He probably slipped Zexion something in his drink.”  
“Why can’t you just let him be? It’s nice Zexy’s mellowed out a bit, he’s easier to work with and much better company.” Demyx had come back into the room to pick up the notebook he’d left behind and had caught the end of the conversation.  
“Let it go Rox” he continued.  
The rest of the organisation left in silence, leaving the two blondes alone in the room.  
“He’s up to something Dem, I know he is. I’m just worried.”  
Demyx shook his head, leaving Roxas feeling exasperated. He was too laid back for his own good sometimes.  
“What’s the hurry short stuff?” It was Axel, he always turned up wherever Roxas was, like he had some sort of Roxas radar. He hovered next to them, wanting to join in with the conversation, unaware that it was now over.  
“I’m not short, I’m average height. You are just abnormally tall.” Roxas snapped as he rushed past him, ignoring the redhead’s look of bewilderment.

The next morning the sound of off key singing floated down the corridor closely followed by steam.  
The voice belonged to Marluxia who had taken it upon himself to brighten up the castle as he called it with his unique brand of alarm call. No-one else minded, but it grated on Axel’s last nerve. That and the fact that he’d been hanging around Roxas.  
“Marluxia’s been telling him stuff.” He muttered to himself. “Now he doesn’t even want to be friends.”  
Axel spent hours pouring over plans of the water mains in the library, sitting in the lamplight, being grumbled at by Zexion for invading his territory.  
He found what he was looking for and the next morning conjured a portal into the basement. Flicking open his lighter, he followed the pipes, to the ones under Marluxia’s shower.  
He placed his hand over the little flames, it jumped into his hand and flared. An evil grin appeared on his face as he held the flame underneath the cold pipe for a few seconds.  
He teleported back to his room the instant he heard the screaming of pure agony that permeated the walls. Seconds later the shouting was joined by Larxene swearing sweet revenge in the most unpleasant way possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The voice behind Axel was abrupt and not the kind to suffer fools gladly.  
He knew who it was, but didn't want to turn to see their physical form, then he would have to admit that they were there and would have to face the consequences of his actions and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
“I know it was you” The voice was calm  
“Hello Zexion, nice to see you too.”  
Axel didn’t even bother to turn. Zexion had been following him in the shadows and generally being a pain in the ass since Demyx had gone on his mission the day before. It was like he had nothing better to do.  
“Go read a book Zexion and leave me alone.”  
“It was you wasn’t it.” Zexion rephrased his question, ignoring the malice in the previous comment.  
Axel changed tack and put on his sweetness and light expression that he only used when he was being confronted by Larxene or in a situation like this.  
“I’ve been in my room all morning.”  
“There was a portal created in your name this morning, into the basement”  
Axel stepped back, waiting for retribution. Nothing came.  
“He annoyed me too”  
Zexion turned and left a stunned redhead who started to question reality and wondered if Zexion had been replaced. Hanging out with Demyx had obviously done something to his personality. If Axel had seen the slight smile that played on Zexion’s lips, he would have also questioned his sanity.  
Axel was left standing in the corridor, mouth open.  
“I think you’ve broken him” A voice whispered in Zexion’s ear.  
“Xigbar, if that’s you. Get out of the ceiling.”  
The whisper vanished.

“Gerrof me Axel” came the muffled reply to the arms that had wrapped themselves around him as he stepped into the grey room.  
“I missed you Roxy.”  
“I was only gone for 3 days”  
“And?”  
Roxas rolled his eyes and the arms squeezed tighter.  
“Baby, it’s because I like you.”  
Roxas squirmed, finally managing to slither from Axel’s grip. Nothing annoyed him more than stupid pet names.  
“Roxy, you’re so precious, I could stick you in a box under my bed and bring you out every Christmas.”  
“Get off me before I ram this key down your throat”  
A key blade appeared in Roxas’ hand and Axel backed off.  
In the next instant, acute embarrassment and mild annoyance at the redhead’s behaviour, had given way to furious anger and the urge to maim. Axel also knew when to get out of harms way. He ran out the room followed by Roxas brandishing the key.  
Marluxia watched from the corned of the room and tried to stifle a laugh.  
“You did this didn’t you. You are so evil” Larxene whispered in his ear from behind him.  
“No-one touches my flowers.”  
Axel managed to evade the enraged blonde and ran down one of the many corridoors to the library to hide.  
“I give up” He said as soon as he stepped through the door.  
Zexion looked up from his book. It seemed to be their sanctuary.  
Axel had started to find Zexion was quite good company since he had become more amicable and they had struck up a strange friendship. He now frequented the room even on regular days.  
Axel made himself comfortable in his usual position on the sofa, head on one arm and feet on the other.  
“Why?” Zexion enquired.  
He had also started to find that the annoying redhead was also good company, seeing that they had a similar predicament and could discuss their situation freely in the confines of the book filled room.  
“He’s not interested. I’m fighting a losing battle.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“I’m not going to try anymore. Marluxia has ruined everything. I was wearing him down” The comment was accompanied with a sigh and a resigned huff. “You know that Demyx is back don’t you?” He said off hand  
“I did notice. He turned up at my door at 6am this morning with souvenirs.”  
“At least one of us is having some luck. Your plan, whatever it is, seems to be working.”  
Axel got up and sloped up the stairs, determined to avoid Roxas for the rest of the day and possibly the year if he could.

“I met someone on the mission.” whispered the blonde.  
Axel grunted his displeasure, turning away from Roxas to face the wall.  
He’d been trying to avoid him for days, and now they were stuck in the conference room together for a few hours and now he was forced to listen to Roxas talk about someone who was the recipient of the feelings he wanted.  
He had been trying so hard to not care, but it was now starting to grate. The only way he could think of to get away was to make a speech or volunteer for premature dusk hood, but he wasn’t that stupid.  
They were in a meeting, ignoring the speaker. It was an unnecessary meeting about previous missions. Leaxus was now speaking about a visit to Port Royal, for once not piquing anyones interest with news of treasure.  
“His name was Riku.”  
This time the grunt was followed by a low growl. Roxas shrank into his chair.  
Tormenting Axel had started out as a bit of fun. It was like they has switched roles since he’d stopped stalking Roxas around the castle, and now it was his turn.  
Axel had tried his best to put on an I don’t care face, but this time the growl gave him away. It emanated from the back of his throat allowing the once object of his affections to see a glimpse of a hurt look blatantly stating, way to break my heart.  
Roxas was quite perceptive to the new look. Mission kinda accomplished, even though he had neglected to mention that Riku thought he was someone called Sora and was too drunk to do anything other than collapse in a hedge.  
As soon as the meeting was over, Axel left in silence and disappeared out the door before Roxas could say anything.  
“I think I upset him” Roxas said to himself  
“Talking to yourself Rox?” The voice belonged to Demyx, who sat down beside him.  
“Now he’s not trying to get into my pants he’s avoiding me, but also he’s being so sweet. This morning he held a door open for me and saved me the last bowl of chocolate pudding, with no jokes attached.”  
“And he rescued you from certain death after you ‘borrowed’ Marluxia’s shampoo.”  
“That was an accident.”  
“You like him. You want him in your pants. Good luck with that.”  
He got up to leave, Roxas grabbed his arm.  
“What are you going to do about Zexion?”  
“What about him? He’s my friend. We enjoy spending time together.”  
“Do you realise he’s like this because of you?”  
“He’s like this because he’s happy with Vexen. He’s found someone to love” His voice had a hint of sadness.  
Roxas rolled his eyes as he watched Demyx leave. He just didn’t get it. The things that were his greatest assets and also his greatest flaws were his faith in love and his internal romantic. Ulterior motives did not exist on his plane of consciousness, he took it all at face value.  
Zexion obviously made him happy too. He just deserved someone who would treat him well, not a liar.  
Zexion emerged from the shadows where he had been hiding since the end of the meeting.  
“Why are you lying to him?”  
“I’m not Roxas. I just didn’t deny it.”  
“Pull yourself together Zexion” Snapped the blonde as he pushed past the other nobody. “He’s a good guy, don’t mess him about. I don’t think he could take it, he’s too fragile. It’s time to ‘dump’ Vexen.”  
“Why are you so concerned. You’ve never shown any interest before.”  
“He’s my friend. If you hurt him with this little stunt of yours, you’ll be dead before anyone knows you’re missing.”  
“You are not in the position to make threats Roxas, I could say the same to you.”  
“If you’re just playing him.”  
“Please believe me, I’m not. If we are going to reveal truths, I could say the same about Axel. Where do you think all those notes came from, every Valentines day you’ve been here.”  
Zexion’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper, before he conjured a portal and disappeared, leaving Roxas staring into thin air.  
“That was Axel?” He muttered into the silence. The expressions of love and soul, came from him? God, he felt stupid. It was no longer a joke, it had suddenly got serious. Axel wasn’t playing with him, he never was. He just had a strange way of expressing himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion stood in the dark on the steps in the courtyard on the Beast’s castle. He looked up at the stars, his hood down, the light bouncing off his hair making it almost silver.  
He watched as the clouds moved fast over the stars like a final curtain call. The wind whistling past his ears.  
“I knew I’d find you here.”  
He turned to face the voice, coming face to face with a cloaked figure that was stepping through a black swirling portal. The figure took down his hood and shook out his blonde hair. The guy with the mohawk-mullet grinned.  
“What do you want” Zexion snapped.  
“I wanted to see if you were ok.” The grin wavered slightly at the hostile reception. “I couldn’t leave you alone, Roxas told me what happened with Vexen.”  
Zexion mentally remembered to thank Roxas for his intervention.  
“I’m fine”  
Demyx pouted like a kicked puppy at the response, making Zexion feel guilty.  
He turned and looked at the stars again, they had gone, covered by darkness.  
“Why do you care anyway?”  
“Because, I’m your friend Zexy”  
Zexion flinched, not because of his nickname, but because Demyx considered himself only a friend.  
“I’ll go then, If you’re really ok.” Demyx carried on, oblivious to the pain he had caused the other nobody. He conjured another portal and moved to step through it.  
Zexion took a deep breath.  
“Please stay”  
Demyx stepped cautiously towards the other man with the same apprehensiveness as you would exhibit if you are walking up to hungry Hyena.  
The portal faded and Zexion now wished Demyx had gone and he hadn’t had spoken. He resigned himself to the fact he had to tell Demyx the truth.  
“How’d he take it?”  
The reference to Vexen made Zexion’s stomach roll with guilt.  
“He’s not talking to me now and he’s started another experiment.”  
“Oh”  
Zexion frowned at the blonde’s response. He sat down on the steps and beckoned for Demyx to join him He took another deep breath to calm his nerves and swallowed.  
“Dem, there’s something I have to tell you. It’s about number 7.”  
Demyx visibly shuddered.  
“I don’t wasn't to talk about him. I hate him.” The venom in the last three words was unconvincing.  
Zexion had never heard the blonde say any words like that. He was always sunshine and rainbows. His complete opposite. He just wanted Demyx to be happy.  
“He had to leave.” His voice was hesitant. “He had a mission for a year and couldn’t bear to leave you, so he arranged it so you would hate him. He said it was better that way.”  
Zexion had been looking at his fingers the whole revelation. He finally looked up and looked at Demyx, who had his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks.  
“Why did you tell me? It would have been better to leave it how he wanted.”  
“You needed to know.”  
“No, I didn’t” Demyx wailed loud enough to wake the Heartless. “Who are you to make that decision? I didn’t ask you to tell me. I didn’t want to know. I was doing just fine.”  
A new trail of tears added to the older ones as the rain started to break through the clouds.  
“I wanted you to know because he still loves you and I want you to be happy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
He could hear Axel’s sing song voice in the back of his mind taunting him.   
Demyx sniffled, wiping his nose on his coat sleeve. Zexion scrunched up his nose in disgust.  
The rain was falling harder now. Demyx’s mohawk drooping and falling into his eyes, in Zexion’s opinion making him look adorable.  
Zexion got up and made the decision to come clean completely, seeing as the whole sorry story would get back to Vexen eventually anyway and he wanted to start any relationship he could possibly have with the blonde from this moment forward without any deception.  
“I have never had a relationship with Vexen” he said “I lied to you. I’m sorry”  
“What?” Demyx rose from his sitting position as confused look on his face. He looked like he was about to throw up. “Am I that pathetic? Why does everyone I care about feel the need to lie to me.”  
“I wanted to get to know you better. I thought it was a good idea at the time.”  
Lightening cracked over their heads causing them both to jump.  
“Besides, I would have just wished that he was you.” Zexion raised his voice above the heavy rain.  
They were now soaked to the skin. Hoods still down in an unspoken competition.  
“I thought, by telling you, you could see I’m not a bad person.” Zexion stepped forward and pushed the blond’s hair out of his eyes. “You can hate me if you like. Everything I’ve done, who I am now, I did because of you.”  
“I don’t, I’m just confused.” He looked down, but didn’t move from the spot. His voice could barely be heard over the rain.  
“It wasn’t my intention to confuse you.”  
“You’ve just told me Saix still loves me, but he’s not you. No-one could be like you.”  
“Why didn’t you say something?”  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you. You’re smart, articulate and complicated. I’m not any of those.”  
“Nobody’s perfect, but you’re perfect for me.”  
“You been talking to Axel?”  
Zexion shrugged  
“Maybe?”  
Demyx smiled  
“I’m going to kiss you now Dem”  
They kissed in the rain, oblivious to anything. Soft and careful, trying to be perfect. Mouths moving together, eyes closed.  
The lightening cracked again, making Demyx jump and accidentally stand on Zexion’s foot.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He grabbed Zexion’s hand and conjured a portal.  
Zexion laced his fingers between the other nobody’s and with a final smile, they stepped into the darkness.

“Where the hell have you two been?”  
The screech came from Marluxia.  
“None of your business.” Snapped Zexion, but he didn’t let go of Demyx’s hand, just squeezed it.  
“Larxene locked Axel in Roxas’s shoe closet.”  
Roxas, to the amusement of all the organisation members had a shoe closet. It was rumoured that the organisation cat Loki got lost in that closet and was never found. Axel spread it around that he was killed in a Converse avalanche, but no-one believed him.  
Zexion and Demyx followed by Marluxia to the room with XIII burnt into the front.  
The cautiously opened the door and saw Roxas, complete with key blades trying to take down Larxene who was trying to keep as far away from the enraged blonde as possible.  
“Strike raid had obliterated Xigbar our referee.” Said Marluxia, who had wisely decided to stay by the door.  
He pointed at the hole in the wall.  
Roxas was baring down on Larxene, trying to get hold of a key around her neck.  
Seeing his moment, Demyx let go of Zexion’s hand, grabbed the key and yanked it hard.  
He opened the closet and Axel fell out on top of him. Zexion glared at the redhead who got up, holding a shoe box.  
He pulled out some paper and grinned.  
“Roxy, you kept them.”  
Roxas stopped fighting for a moment, unfortunately letting Larxene get the upper hand. She grabbed the blonde, wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed. He started to go mauve.  
“I thought they were romantic” he gasped   
“That’s enough Larx.” Marluxia interjected.  
He untangled the antenna’d woman from Roxas who fell to the floor gasping from breath. he knew Larxene could have beaten Roxas unconscious, but then she’d have a pretty steamed Axel to deal with.  
Roxas rubbed his throat.  
“Marly, you’re girlfriend’s a psycho.”  
“Yeah, I know.” He said, sounding proud that his Larx was a card carrying bitch from Hell.  
Axel pulled Roxas up off the floor, for a skinny guy he was pretty strong.  
“I’m gonna treat you so good Roxy.”  
“Not too good”  
The smirk enticing a predatory look from the redhead.  
“What ever you want. Let’s go get some ice-cream. Keep you of the way of psycho babe.”  
Axel conjured a portal, they stepped through and disappeared.  
Demyx looked at Zexion, confused.  
“What the hell was that about?”  
“Long story. It includes a side of how stupid I am and how dense you are.”  
Demyx had the sense to look insulted. Combined with confused, he looked a little strange and kind of lopsided.  
Demyx sling his arm over Zexion’s shoulders.  
“Tell me over dinner Sexy Zexy, I’m starving.”  
He leant over and kissed Zexion loudly on the cheek.  
“I suppose I’m paying?”  
“You’re the one who asked me out.”  
“I seem to remember that it was mutual.”  
Demyx smiled  
“50 50”  
He pulled Zexion through the same portal Axel and Roxas had left through, leaving Larxene and Marluxia looking confused.  
“Hey psycho babe, did you know that was going to happen?”  
“Not a clue”  
“You wanna go play at my place.”  
“Lead the way.”  
They left, slamming the door, a picture of Axel and Roxas falling off the wall.

 

1 year later

The sun filtered weakly through the fog, casting beams of light on the walls of the castle that never was. The wet ground underneath his feet soaked through his boots and permeated his socks.   
You would have thought that the makers of the organisation boots would have been considerate enough to make them leakproof.  
He leant against the wall concealing himself in the fog, listening to the silence. It was why he always ventured to this place at the end of the day. It was so peaceful. The heartless could not see him or feel him.   
He could be alone, but he could also be close to Demyx. Sometimes he thought he could hear him and that lousy Sitar. He wondered how he was, reliving the feelings he had had when he was with the blonde, then dismissed them as pointless. Dem hated him. Maybe if he apologised profusely, he would take him back.  
He heard a crack like a breaking twig and automatically lashed out with his Claymore.  
It stopped dead with a metallic clang that vibrated up his arm.  
“No need to kill us. Your year is up. Xemnas sent us to retrieve you.”  
The owner of the British accent stepped forward into his vision. He was accompanied by Xaldin, the supplier of the metallic clang.  
“Go home Saix.” He said in monotone  
“How did you find me?”   
“Not important.”  
Saix rolled his golden eyes, conjured a portal and disappeared. Back to Demyx and whatever awaited him.


End file.
